


Flying, or falling?

by serenitysolstice



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just pure teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysolstice/pseuds/serenitysolstice
Summary: The Doctor wants to teach Yaz to fly the TARDIS. The TARDIS thinks there's something more important for Yaz to learn





	Flying, or falling?

Yaz eyed the console nervously.

“Are you sure about this? I couldn’t even drive a car until a couple of months ago.”

“Nonsense.” The Doctor replied, grinning. “This is so much easier than a car. The controls are pretty much telepathic.”  
“Are they?”

“I think so. Maybe? I honestly can’t remember, but they used to be!” The offer had come completely out of nowhere, Yaz offering a comment on how the TARDIS worked, how the controls worked, and the Doctor immediately promising to teach her. “Right, if you stand where I am now,” She said, moving slightly out of the way. “And I’ll connect you with the old girl. You two should get to know each other a bit better anyway.” Yaz’s eyes widened, and she spluttered.

“What do you mean, get to know each other?” She asked quickly, but the Doctor was already connecting some kind of sucky thing to the back of her neck.

“Now remember, you’re just talking for the moment. I still have control of the ship. Just...let her listen to you.” The Doctor stood behind her, hands holding her firmly by the hips, keeping her still. “Deep breath in.” She whispered in Yaz’s hear. The cop complied, as a blinding light filled her mind. She could feel music floating around in her head. Yaz gasped; it sounded so...sad. But the happy kind, like watching an old year go past as you bring in the new one.

“Uhm. Hi.” She said, feeling foolish. From somewhere distant, she heard the Doctor chuckle.

“With your thoughts, Yaz. Not with your tongue.” The memory flashed before she could stop it. The Doctor, finger in her mouth, struggling for words. _Tung._

_The things you will hold on to._ The voice was soft, amused, but felt so big inside her brain that she couldn’t help withdraw slightly. It was so alien. She felt the music chuckle.

_That’s the point, isn’t it?_ Yaz swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

‘Who are you?’ A hesitation.

_I have been known by many names. You know me only as the TARDIS, however._

‘You’re...wow. I can’t believe it worked.’

_You doubted her?_ The voice had not changed, but it felt a little more surprised than anything else.

‘I-not really. She just mentioned that you can be temperamental.’ Another chuckle.

_Only when I need to be. And only when she needs a push in the right direction._ The TARDIS sent her an image of herself, the Doctor with one arm wrapped around her waist, fiddling with buttons with the other hand. Yaz felt herself blush; if she really concentrated, she could feel the warm hands against her body. _She has taken quite a shine to you, Yasmin Khan._

‘I don’t...I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ She felt the TARDIS scoff, rummage around in her head.

_Oh, I like this one. It’’s been a while since one of her strays were this pretty._ The TARDIS really did love to laugh, Yaz realised. _Or this hopeless._

‘Hang on, what do you mean, hopeless?’ The TARDIS laughed again, show her images of the last two months of her life. The woman who fell to Earth, tugging her along to meet Rosa Parks, and King James, and saving her life in several different ways. Tea at Yaz’s, avoiding her sister’s pointed looks and her mum’s questions whenever the Doctor went off on a tangent. Their trip to Barcelona, the planet, the most fantastic holiday destination Yaz had ever seen, chips on the beach, racing the Doctor into the sea. Yaz’s own memories, shown through her own eyes, yet something was different about them. She felt differently about them. There was a warmth in her chest, and everytime she caught a glimpse of the Doctor’s eyes on hers, her heart jolted. She felt her stomach knot.

“What are you doing?” She whispered, her veins going cold. This wasn’t...she couldn’t- “Stop it. Please. I don’t want-” The light retracted, the music faded, and she took a step back, a deep breath in. Yaz heard a yelp, then she was falling.

“Ouch.” Came a grown from beneath her. Yaz quickly rolled off of the Doctor, face flushing.

“Sorry. I don’t...it was an accident.”  
“No harm done. Sorry, I had to get you out of there. She didn’t hurt you, did she? She didn’t mean it, sometimes she just forgets how different she is.” The Doctor rambled with a wince, standing up. She offered a hand to Yaz, who took it and stood up. She refused to let her gaze meet the Doctor’s. “Are you okay? I got you out when you asked me to” Yaz nodded gently.

“I’m fine. Wait, I didn’t ask-” She realised she’d spoken aloud, and that the TARDIS hadn’t been letting her go. The Doctor had pulled her out. She wiped a tear she didn’t know she’d released. “Oh. Yeah, no don’t worry about it.” The Doctor watched her, sad smile on her lips.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yaz thought about it. Her mind still flashed with her memories, like the TARDIS was still poking around in her head.   
“Not...not just yet.” The Doctor’s smile faded. “I will though. Just give me some time to process, yeah?”

“Of course!” The Doctor huffed, grin back in place. “And you!” She whirled on the TARDIS, pointing a finger disapprovingly. “We’ve talked about this. Stop corrupting my friends!” A series of beeps and flashes followed, at which, the Doctor rolled her eyes. “Yes, I know you thought she could probably do with a lesson. But it was supposed to be a conversation. My two best girls, getting to know each other!” She caught Yaz’s eye, and winked. “And instead, you’ve scared her off! Oh, don’t give me that tone,” She added, at a particularly low beep. “Just, be more careful with her, alright?” The TARDIS fell silent, and the Doctor, appearing satisfied, turned back to Yaz. “She really is sorry. She wanted me to tell you that she likes you, and she didn’t mean to scare you.” She said softly, a warm glow in her eyes. Yaz recognised it from the memories still on the surface of her thoughts, dancing in her vision when her eyes closed. She wondered at what it meant. The TARDIS was exceptionally clever, after all.

“You know, I think I like her too.” She smiled, placing a hand on the console, close to where the Doctor leaned against it. The ship thrummed beneath her fingertips.


End file.
